osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Romeo Ramirez
Appearance: Romeo has greasy blackish brown that he usually slicks back, giving him a sort of formally disheveled look. Two red streaks going along the side, adjacent to each other and all natural, glowing and crackling the more he uses his abilities. He has a smooth olive complexion with a large, muscular, imposing build, and flaming orange eyes that hold keen defiance behind them. His hard jawline and sharp features, mixed with everything else, end up giving him an intimidating delinquent type look, which isn't far from the truth. While from a poor social standing, Romeo has found his own way to get flashy clothes he enjoys, often having people mistake just how much money he really has. He goes around wearing a dark gray button up shirt not fully buttoned, much of the top of his chest exposed as a result, while additionally having the sleeves for it rolled up. Overneath it he wears a dark red suit-vest with black buttons, also having a black fur coat with large puffy white fur acting as the trimming flung over both his shoulders, hanging from them to cover his back, his arms not going through the sleeves. Covering his legs, his pants are dark crimson red, crisp and unwrinkled, the right side slanted a bit downwards, showing a sliver of skin. Holding these pants up would be a slick and pristine black belt, the buckle being two interlocking golden R's. His shoes are plain black smart shoes, equally as slick and pristine as his belt, the same buckle present on the shoes. Speaking in the case of accessories, he has a pair of rich looking black shades with gold trimming around it, usually tucked into the collar of his shirt save when the light bothers him or he just wants to look anonymous (particularly when eating sweets). On the left side of his pants he has a gold chain looped leading to an oddly ornate, ancient looking pocket-watch. Though, the watch itself is hidden inside his pocket, the loop is visible from the outside. Any tellings of his Demon heritage are quite apparent, particularly with his large stature and size. Doubly so when his arms are taken into account, everything from the elbow down gradually becoming a deep dark crimson color, hardening while becoming more leathery. Essentially, his arms are Demonic, even making his fingertips as sharp as daggers and a deep colorless black. The two red streaks in his hair even begin to rise up and harden as he gradually gains more power, curving a bit and resembling horns. Personality: Romeo is a no bullshit, straight up G that ain’t take nobody's excuses. In more serious terms, he could be described as a typical delinquent, not doing what anyone tells him to and instead does whatever he wants, being the type to want to do the opposite of what people tell him to do. Whenever there’s a problem he can’t solve, he punches it. Whenever there’s something that annoys him, he punches it. His main form of solving issues involves punching, in the end. It's not that he hates thinking, it's just that he finds it hard and that it takes longer, while punching is easier and takes seconds. If he really had to or was forced to, he can think quite capably, being a bit above average when it comes to the typical student. He hates excuses more than anything, viewing them as just that, excuses. In similar fashion, he also despises two-bit punks that are all talk with nothing to back it up, alongside trifling hoes that think they're better than they actually are. Ever since coming to OG, Romeo tries to be calmer to appease his father and cause less trouble for him, but there’s just so much in the school that pisses him off it fails miserably. He often comes out selfish, only really caring about himself, which is half true. Coming from a rather poor background, he can sympathize with people in similar scenarios, and will occasionally help people he feels might need it. He massively dislikes people who use these backgrounds to fish for other people's pity, having no tolerance for them. Due to his poor and somewhat closed off upbringing, he has little knowledge of the present world of 2142, barely knowing the basics of magic while completely clueless to the supernatural. He doesn't even know how his own ability works, just that it does. As he’s from America, he talks more so in their lingo and uses they’re slang, often ignoring basic Japanese customs to instead forgo in American ones, such as going for a handshake instead of bowing, and speaking in a far more casual way than he should. While inadvertent, this makes him seem ruder than he actually is, since he doesn't understand something like foreign customs. His habit to use curse words at every oppurtunity doesn't help this. While when annoyed he'll act the only way he knows, violently, he's surprisingly tolerant when it comes to insults aimed at himself, viewing them as nothing more than hot-air and shrugging them off. When it comes to insulting close friends of his though, then he gets livid. The only time he ever gets defensive is when someone asks him about his sweet addiction, or makes fun of him for it, becoming violently defensive in those cases. He tries to hide this addiction from others because he thinks it's girly, but if anyone ever called him out on it he'd just beat them up and claim it's manly. In the case of eating something like a sweet he doesn't like or views as utter garbage, he takes it as a personal insult to his character and an insult to sweets in general, and will react accordingly. Backstory: Romeo was born in Florida, USA, a land rich with crime and ripe with the mixed culture and conflict of the Triad. His father was a normal human of Spanish descent, while his mother was a Demon of Japanese Descent, an Oni. As far as he knows though, his mother was completely normal. At birth, he was gifted his powerful legacy of “Defiance,” causing endless trouble by breaking nearly everything around him. His mother tried her best to control him, having the same ability, but her motherly stance towards him couldn’t surpass his rebellious baby mind, so it often ended in failure and more wanton destruction. Throughout his life, this would have become a major theme, but. His mother died about 4 years after his birth in an accident he was never told about, so his father raised him alone. As a result of his inexperienced father in managing Romeo's powers, he grew up with normal children around him, often causing immense amounts of trouble by breaking anything that set him off as he grew up. His power ended up hospitalizing many children, and even adults, which in turn made no one bother with him as he grew older and older. He often took what he wanted, with little understanding of what his abilities were. Not knowing how his abilities worked, to him, it was everyone else that was weird and abnormal. At around middle-school age, he started getting into other delinquents and small-time gangs after one of them pissed him off, so he hospitalized the entirety of it. This became a repeating process, doing the same for the next gang, and the next, until eventually he wiped out every small-time gang in town. This began to attract the attention of some more “magical” fellows and gangs, which tried to capture him for his power. With more difficult and far more deadly fights, he ended hospitalizing them all the same, though not without taking damage himself This new trend continued for the entirety of his middle-school career, happening at less frequent rates than the small-time gangs, but still frequent enough to greatly annoy Romeo. By the time he entered high-school, things calmed down more, or it seemed that way. Near the end of his first year, a certain incident happened where a more major magical guild tried to kidnap him with their more major forces. Long-story short, in the cross fire of him fighting every single one by himself and beating them, his school ended up blowing up, though he did come out victorious. This fight, however, was more drastic than his previous ones, and left him severely injured for some weeks. With his school blown up, and several parts of the town, he had nowhere else to go and ended up more ostracized than before. Luckily, after all the incidents, his father finally found a school that he might just fit in. He researched intensely, and the fruits of his labor finally payed off and paved the way to Osaka Gakuin. Deciding it was best for him given the circumstance, since there was no other high-school near them and the intense judgement of the town, he brought a ticket and sent Romeo off to Japan to his new school to grant him a new life of opportunity. Abilities: Romeo, besides being a first and foremost delinquent, is a street fighter. He's good at reading movements and flow of basic dodges, able to get a grasp on a bit of someone's style from their stance and then read through some of it and work around it. Also due to this, he has a wide-range of street-smarts, knowing loads upon loads of lingo and tell-tale signs around him when something isn't as it fully seems, along with a keen sense of danger awareness. His instincts have been honed from all the fights he's been in, his body reacting faster than his mind, plus having a good gut sense when it comes to that sort of thing. Surprising most, he's smarter than he seems when it comes to academics and similar things, actually being a bit above average, he just doesn't like putting in any of the effort needed, so his full capabilities falls flat and makes him seem like any other typical delinquent. More on the down low, he has an encyclopedia knowledge on sweets, knowing about about the most vast kinds of them and their wide variety. Half-Demon Being a Half-Demon, he has much to show for it. The most telling features are his physical appearance, being larger than most and even perpetually muscular, retaining his build no matter how much food he has or hasn't consumed. Should he ever in his life never decide to work out again, it would still even retain itself then. His arms are there for show as well, being harder and stronger than a normal person's legacy ability aside. It's also the only external part of his body capable of making hellish flames, usually flaring out a bit whenever he gets annoyed, and becoming fully alight as he gets furious. While in that state, he is capable of spewing flames out of his mouth as well, his flames being hotter the madder he gets. On more simpler terms, he's physically faster, stronger, and more durable than normal people, along with his life-span being greater, and his wounds healing quicker, even without his legacy ability. Plus his arms can become on fire and he can spit it the madder he gets, said fire also becoming hotter as his anger increases. Beyond the Bounds Romeo's Legacy, its name instead coined as "Defiance" due to its nature and the lack of him knowing its true name. Romeo, even if he doesn’t know it, is a legacy. One of the lineage variety, in fact. It comes from his Half-Demon blood, spanning back his mother's Oni bloodline for several years. It was a magic originally cultivated by these Ancient Japanese demons as an act of defiance to those that hunted them, something to fight against the likes of Minamoto no Yorimitsu and his Four Heavenly Kings. As it was passed on though, its original purpose became broader as it these Demons went deeper and deeper into Hell, becoming a magic that then was an act of defiance against all who went against Demon kind, owners of this ability freely traversing Earth, Hell, and even Heaven to cause mayhem. and even defy Death, Space, and Time. As users were dealt with though, much of this power has waned, at present its current holders of the past generations being unable to do such powerful tasks. It's still quite the formidable power, giving Romeo the physics bending ability of “Defiance,” the power to manifest one's will as a weapon and defy all things around them. Physically, this allows him to perform impossible feats, such as run at breakneck speeds, toss boulders like they’re small pebbles, or hit as hard as a cannon. He could very well do these in short bursts, shooting out a punch as fast a bullet, or multiple punches, that should normally be impossible to do so, or something like launching himself up into the air or focusing on strength to help carry something absurdly heavy. These are all offensive though, he could do more utility things, such as move as freely in the water as he can in land, or things such as seeing in the dark, fall slower, walk up walls, and much more similar things. In a more survivalist sense, he can passively breath under water, and also ignores detriments such as poisons and disease. In a more scientific sense, he is very much defying the laws of physics, ignoring such things such as gravity and friction. More intensely, he could slide along the ground as if it were ice, or make himself lighter to jump higher and walk upside down, and similar such small based physic things. The fact of the matter is, he doesn't understand the science beyond those at all, or even how his ability does it, just that he consciously does it through instinct by envisioning himself doing them. He could harness the raw power of his ability, only really able to use it in the most basic way possible of holding up energy and letting it out forward as some sort of wave or explosion. Doing this though can lead to some useful tricks, such as punching forward and letting out that energy in a line to continue the punch, or exploding it behind his feet in the air to do a sudden turn or movement. Simple things like that. When it comes to defense, it's a bit of an odd one. Romeo can shrug off blunt wide-scoping things easily, such as blasts, punches, blunt weapons, and similar things with ease. More sharpened focused things pose more of a threat, though it depends on the force behind it. Things like knives, bullets, swords, arrows, that kind of thing, he could take a few or some of them, but not much, and even then small bits of damage would leak through. Taking things such as magic falls under the same scale, such as magical blasts, large balls of it don't do much, but a more focused beam or specific single-target spell will do more. Things such as curses and illusions end up bouncing off him completely as well, doing nothing at all. It works similar to a force field constantly around him, able to be depleted through force, but eventually it will regenerate. While this force field is down though, curses, poisons, and similar ailments can affect him, though once it regenerates their effects will greatly diminish over time until they're gone entirely. While it sounds all encompassing and wide ranging, it does have its limitations. At his current level, he can only will himself to do so much physically, though it's not a matter of his will lacking, its a matter of his power lacking. While he's gotten better with it as he's aged, that's more him coming to understand how to use it. He hasn't cultivated the power behind it in the slightest, the magic that's there, so the power cap for it has been the same for years, even if he wills for more power. So, as a result, the things described up above and similar things of that level are about the max he can do at the moment. If he ever wanted to increase the power of his ability, he'd need to better understand its origin as a magical ability and train with his Soul with that aspect, rather than only training it as a physical aspect and train his body. In a better analogy, he pretty much invested all his stats in Strength, Agility, and Endurance, but totally neglected Magic, so his total MP pool is garbage and he can only "cast" basic things. He can physically keep it going for long periods without getting tired, but magically he'll end up feeling drained so won't be able to continue until his MP pool regenerates again. As a side-effect of this Legacy however, it prevents him from being unable to cast or preform any type of magic at all. If he ever wanted to try out other magic, it would begin to become unstable and lose control, likely exploding. On top of that, his body rejects any form of prosthetic or machinery that tries to attach to him, "defying" both the magic and the technology. He doesn't know why this side-effect occurs, though he doesn't particularly care or see it as hindering since he prefers punching things. Trivia: * He does in fact have a minor criminal record on American soil of theft and assault, and could likely be traced a bit if someone looked for his name on American news networks. * Often shouts “MATAMATAMATAMATA” while punching something. He means to say the word kill, or matar, but saying it repeatedly it comes out like that. * After making a deal with the Demon Lust, he now has one of her Flaming Servants constantly following him he calls Roxy. Acts as his smacking hoe, something he backhands whenever annoyed or upset. Category:Male Category:Student Category:Soup's Kitchen Category:Demon Category:Human Category:Supernatural Category:Character Category:Legacy Category:Pending Character